Escape Of The King
by The Proud And Prejudiced One
Summary: Endon asked no more, but followed his wife into the tunnel. Jarred climbed after them, pulling the marble tile back into place over his head so that no one could tell where they had gone... AND THEN WHAT HAPPENED?....


**Hello peoples I've never written a Deltora Quest FF before although I'm a long time fan of the series. This is basically the story of what happened after Endon and Jarred's touching 'last words' in the secret palace tunnel. How they came up with their plan and how they escaped. I hope you like it.**

**I in no way own Deltora Quest or any of the characters or places mentioned. The parts in **_italics_** are extracts from The Forrests Of Silence. **

**MASSIVE SERIES ONE SPOILERS!!!!!**

**IF YOU HAVE NOT READ _RETURN TO DEL_ DO NOT READ THIS!!!!**

_Endon turned to Jarred "You say we must run, that we must hide, but where can we go?" _

"_With he Shadow Lord will come a time of confusion and darkness," Jarred answered grimly "Many people will be roaming the country, neighbour will lose sight of neighbour and life will not be as it was before. The confusion will aid us."_

"_You have thought of a place?" Endon whispered_

"_Perhaps" Muttered Jarred "It will be dangerous, but if you are willing, the chance is worth taking."_

_Endon asked no more, but followed his wife into the tunnel. Jarred climbed after them, pulling the marble tile back into place over his head so that no one could tell where they had gone._

As Jarred, Endon and Sharn made their way out of the tunnel and hid in the tall grass, the sky was steadily turning darker and redder.

"So what do you have in mind?" Endon asked Jarred.

"Well firstly we have to get you two to the forge and to do that we have to make you two blend in." stated Jarred with that he un-sheathed his sword and began attacking Endon's plaited locks. When he finished, Sharn let out a gasp,

"Why, you two could be brothers!" as the men looked at each other and Endon at himself in his shiny sword they realised she was right, the resemblance was un-canny. Thoughts of their childhood where they had considered the other as a brother flooded both men's minds and the shifted their gazes to the ground.

In their haste to leave the palace Jarred had forgotten to share several shocking details that the pair of royals in front of him, information that was long overdue to be told. Addressing mainly Endon, Jarred outlined the state of despair Deltora had fallen into over the generations. When finished, Endon could only stare in disbelief. "Everything I've ever been told about life outside has been a lie?" Jarred could only nod. "I'm so sorry old friend, for not believing you all those years ago, my selfishness has cost Deltora its freedom."

Anna was happy and relieved to see her husband returning. What she had not accounted for was the pair of well dressed, made up palace folk at his heels. She wondered at their identities then remembered when Jarred had shared with her the nature of his and king Endons parting many years ago. She had been scared for what might have happened to Jarred if he was recognised by the wrong people.

Sure enough, after Jarred ushered them inside the pair inclined their heads and introduced themselves as the King and Queen.

"For what its worth now," Endon had muttered.

"Come now friend," Jarred had boomed trying to keep general spirits up. "It was never like you to be bitter, the Endon I knew would be sitting down and figuring out the best way to proceed in an annoyingly efficient manner which I think now is definitely the best thing to do." With a small smile, the blacksmith heaved himself down in his fireside chair and waited for the others to do the same. Once seated, Sharn spoke up for the first time, "Before you arrived Jarred, we sent a message to Tora asking for sanctuary in this desperate hour but we haven't gotten a reply."

"Oh Jarred what are we going to do?" Endon cried, his brave face crumbling.

"Well you must get out of Del and head to Tora as soon as possible," Anna spoke up "We must assume that they'll say yes, and before long the city gates will be flooded with people trying to leave once news of the Shadow Lord is circulated. It wont be long until that happens as he will want a surprise attack, right now everyone is shut up in their homes, confused and nervous, but that will not last for long, soon it will turn to panic."

"Yes, it would be most wise for the King and Queen to leave as soon as possible, it is what's expected of them in common sense." Jarred agreed, a strange expression on his face "That's the problem." He turned to Anna "What I propose is dangerous, foolhardy and completely irresponsible,"

"I've come to expect as much." She smiled then let him continue.

"But I believe it is the best way to protect Deltora's future and Royal family."

"Go on" she prompted well aware of Endon and Sharns rapt attention.

"Well like you said, the King and Queen will flee the city today, before the Shadow Lord comes but not Endon and Sharn. If you and I disguised ourselves and left in their places, they could stay here, as us in perfect hiding right under the Shadow Lords nose." He hesitated slightly to draw a shaky breath and plunged on. "It matters not wether we live or die in the end. But if we do, or if we escape, the Shadow Lord will believe that it was Endon and Sharn, not us and either put his efforts into finding us or give up looking because they believe the King and Heir are dead. Never will he bother searching Del and they may live here in safety."

Anna just looked at him for a moment then turned to Endon and Sharn in their royal attire, after almost a full minute had passed she slowly nodded and Jarred pulled her into a hug.

"NO!" came a sudden cry from Endon "Jarred, Anna you can't do this, see reason, its madness! And not your consequence to have carried out, you should not be punished for my crime." Looking at his old friend, Jarred could remember no instance when he had looked quite like this, he was flushed all over except for his cheeks which were deathly white. He was standing, but looked ready to collapse at any moment as he was shaking violently from head to foot but his eyes were boring into his more determined than Jarred had ever seen. Jarred experienced a moment of nostalgia but knew what had to be done.

"This isn't about you or me or past mistakes Endon." He stated flatly. "You must be kept safe and this is the best way to do it." Jarred saw that this was not getting him anywhere but he had to keep trying. "Please," he practically whispered, then with more emotion "Please, I ask you, as a friend, let me do this for you, it will save us."

Anna and Sharn glanced at each other, stunned by the way the scene had played out so far. They had only met a moment ago but each knew they trusted the other completely. Together they saw Endon admit defeat as he collapsed back into his chair hands over his face only the corners of his lips could be seen as he began to speak. "If you go into danger, as I'm sure is your plan, how will your child be able to live? You have always been here for me Jarred, I could not do that to you"

"We will be fine so long as we have each other" Jarred said softly and if we die, one day our children will meet, I'm sure of it, and their lives will be safe and happy because the belt will be restored Endon, it will!"

Just then a huge, unnatural clap of thunder rang through the city, bringing with it a wave of despair to the group as the sky became ever darker.

"There's no time to lose!" Jarred cried, "quickly, we must go."

After changing clothes the small group quickly sidled out of the small house and through the ancient forge. Jarred paused for a moment to look back remembering the day he came there, meeting Anna, Crian and their kindness to a scared palace runaway. Sharns gasp quickly brought him back to the present and he wheeled around to see a fully dressed palace guard making a beeline for them. Jarred started to go to him, excuses hot on his tongue but an arm blocked his way. His old friend looked into his eyes begging him to stay quiet, and Jarred, curious as to how he intended to explain his presence and that of the Queen to one assigned to keeping them out of harms way, inside the palace walls, let him go.

Determination radiating from his every pore, quiet, gentle Endon strode straight up to the guard and without a word and punched him right in the face! The blow knocked the tall man unconscious sending him crumbling to the ground. It was Jarred and Sharn's turn to stare wide-eyed at their companion as he turned back to them panting slightly. (_AN remember Jarred and Endon when Sharn sent Prandine tumbling out the palace window_) "There," he said "the royals first step back towards strength." Jarred had to smile at that as he lead the small group out through the forge gates and into their future.

**Well that's it, I'm thinking of writing a companion/sequel about Jarred and Anna's life from that point on, what do you think? Any comments are welcome, especially if you have a tip about how to make this piece better! Thanks for reading! Luv Belle**


End file.
